


The shower wasn't broken

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	The shower wasn't broken

Finally alone in the shower, Massu leans back relaxed with his eyes closed as the warm water runs down his skin. His thoughts travel to what happened at the show when he suddenly hears a knock at his hotelroom door. He wonders who it could be around this time since they just said their respective good nights and called it a day. He steps out with just a white towel wrapped around his waist, wondering if it is Tegoshi wanting company or an emotional Koyama needing to share his feedback but the last person he actually expects is Shige in a bathrobe.  
  
"Kato?" Massu curls his lips as Shige looks to the left and right on the corridor quickly before excusing his intrusion, slipping inside and Massu closes the door.  
  
"My shower is broken, can I use yours?" Shige says neutrally.  
  
"I was just in the shower, but if you wait a few minutes, sure," he says and turns to walk back to the bathroom when Shige speaks up.  
  
"I don't mind sharing"  
  
"You don't mind.. _what_?" Massu turns around, still confused until the black haired man approaches him with a shy, yet sneaky smile.  
  
"I don't mind using it at the same time..." Shige says.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Massu chuckles with an amused grin.  
  
Shige makes a gesture to show Massu he can go first and closes the bathroom door behind them.  
  
"I don't mind either, then," Massu says and opens the shower door, the towel around his waist dropping to the floor dramatically.  
  
Shige tries not to stare too much as he sheds off his own clothes and hangs them up neatly while he catches a few glimpses of Massu's form in the shower. The glass is rather transparent but not perfectly clear.  
  
Shige realizes that fantasy and reality are two different things, his daydreams of Massu's body and his little plan of what he wanted to happen all now seeming awkward and shameful, and he wonders if he should leave and tell Massu he wants to use the shower afterwards, when Massu calls out.  
  
Shige suddenly feels hesitation, yet excited.  
  
"Kato" Massu just says from inside, opening the door and Shige blushes a bit. The water runs down Massu's muscles, rippling down every inch of his skin and Shige thinks he cannot back out now. He doesn't want to.  
  
He nods and gets in, and it's cramped, and awkward, but Massu pays him no attention when soaping himself and motioning for Shige to use his shower gel.  
  
Silently, Shige starts to do so, and they bump into each other every now and then, each touch making Shige only want more.  
  
"Massu," he suddenly says and the other looks at him with soft eyes, a spark of excitment in them and Shige places a hand on Massu's arm slowly.  
  
He's aroused, they both are, and there is no point in pretending anymore that this is just an agreement out of convenience.  
  
Massu's gaze is firm and his own hand travels along Shige's arm towards his hip until he pulls him close. Shige shivers as they're chest to chest and Massu takes his time to explore Shige's skin, his fingertips on a trip.  
  
It's just then that Shige feels that he wants to kiss Massu, in this very moment, and he leans in closer, a few drops of water falling from his lips and Massu tilts his head and they gasp, the kiss slow and sensual with a thick unresolved tension that Shige is sure of will burst sooner or later.  
  
Shige huffs as Massu presses closer, one quick bite into his earlobe making him growl at Massu's spark of possessiveness. Massu nibbles at his neck as drops of water continuously fall from Shige's hair on his skin, trickling down his shoulders and chest, being caught by Massu's clever fingers which seem to be everywhere.  
  
They don't need many words, always understood each other without much talking as Shige turns around and Massu presses close to him, his strong warm hand wrapping around him and beginning to stroke, and Shige's growls drown in the sounds of the spraying water.  
  
Tension rises and Massu goes at a steady pace, lips pressed against Shige's shoulder, enjoying all the noises Shige makes, twisting his hand and working him until it becomes too much.  
  
When Shige comes down from his high, his moist cheek is pressing against the cold tiles and he whimpers. Massu purrs next to his ear, his strong, muscular body pressing against him from behind. He's close himself, his own hand working on his arousal as he brings himself off, raw and primal noises pressed into Shige's neck and Shige shivers at the eroticism of the moment.  
  
Shige feels Massu close to his body and his nose in his neck and Massu's hands that are firmly reaching around his waist, holding him, exploring his belly, rough fingertips tracing the lines of Shige's muscles.  
  
Shige leans back against Massu's strong form, them just breathing, any syllable too much effort. Massu is holding him in his strong arms and Shige relaxes, feeling like he's floating away, all stress and noise and worries out of his brain for the moment. He's a head person unlike Koyama or Tegoshi who act more on their emotions. Massu strokes a couple of hairstrands out of Shige's face.  
   
"Actually...," Shige begins when he finds his voice again, "the shower wasn't... broken..."  
  
Massu just humms into his neck, low, deep vibrations making Shige feel tingly all over. Shige turns around and Massu grins as he raises an eyebrow, leaning back casually against the opposite shower wall, droplets of water dropping from his hair onto his shoulder, trickling along his well-buildt chest, running down lower over his abdomen and belly button. His eyes sparkle.  
  
Shige catches himself staring and Massu laughs.  
   
"Mad?" Shige asks, shyly rubbing his head.  
   
"Not if you stay," Massu says and pulls Shige in for a kiss so sensual that Shige forgets everything around him.  
  
* * *  
  
Shige awakes in the morning with a warm, strong body next to him and a sleepy Massu blinking and growling some Good Morning and Shige's heart feels like it's a pink balloon about to evate into the sky. Massu smiles at him and wordlessly pulls him close under their blanket and Shige places his head in Massu's neck and they don't say a word, just laying there and Massu places a few soft butterfly kisses on Shige's skin anywhere he can reach and his body is warm against Shige's and Shige belatedly realizes they're both naked and Massu holds him possessivly and protectively and Shige wants to drift away on a soft cloud of bubbly happiness.  
  
   



End file.
